Scout's Honour
by SafyreSky
Summary: Kim Fischer finds herself an unlikely confidante and quite possibly, a friend in one Teresa Lisbon. [Post-Black Helicopters; definite spoilers. Probably a future four parter, KimxTeresa Friendship].


It was late in the evening. Most of the FBI employees were heading home for the night, to families and to warm dinners.

Teresa Lisbon, however, wasn't heading home just yet.

She was helping fill out some last minute paper work for today's solved case. Poor Edith, she had had good intentions and was murdered for it. _The good ones always die young_, she thought.

Looking at the sheets, she slid them into the file and weaved her way through the desks, going to hand the files to Abbott.

His desk, however, was empty; office closed and lights off. Frowning, she turned down the hall and headed to Fischer's office. She'd see if the special agent was in, and leave the file with her. And if not, she'd keep it in her desk until tomorrow.

She neared Kim Fischer's officer door and opened it up quietly, stopping mid-knock.

Kim sat at her desk, red eyed with a small pile of tissues beside her, waving the wand.

Lisbon cleared her throat. Startled, Kim looked up and blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Lisbon! You're…you're still here?"

"Uh, yeah, I was…finishing the case file…"

She walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Is, uh, is everything okay?" Lisbon asked. She didn't need keen observation skills like Jane to put two and two together.

Fischer had been crying.

"Yeah. I just…don't worry about it."

Tentatively, Lisbon sat in front of Kim's desk. Placing the files on the surface, she looked at Fischer, who was trying desperately to make herself presentable.

"I know it's not really my place to ask… but if you want, you can talk to me."

"Um, yeah…I guess it's kinda obvious I've been…"

"Crying."

Fischer put her hand under her nose, breathing in and trying to compose herself. She laughed a bit.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect this," she said holding the wand again.

"Jane has ways of knowing these things."

Fischer laughed. "Yeah. You've had experience."

Lisbon smiled, passing another Kleenex to the brunette, who had teared up once more.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Lisbon gave Fischer some time to dry her eyes, before continuing.

"In my experience, it's sometimes better to not keep things bottled up."

"I just… when I was little, my mom was kinda controlling. She had come from a line of cops herself, and was very strict. All of the other girls got to wear dresses and fairy wings and play with wands and tiaras, see all the Disney princess movies…"

"You didn't?"

"No. She thought it was nonsense, of course. Gave me books and more serious things, I suppose. And she was right."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am. Well, now. But as a little girl, I just sometimes wished I could be a princess, or a magical fairy, and just whisk myself away from my mother. Maybe… to a happier world. Where my mom was sweet and baked and let me play with Barbie's and pony toys…that my dad didn't walk out on us, that I had a sibling to play with…a friend…"

Fischer toned down, looking lost in thought. Suddenly remembering that Lisbon was there, she snapped out of it.

"Um, sorry…"

"It's okay."

"I just…wow, that came out of nowhere. Where are those case files?"

"Oh, uh right here. Abbott wasn't in, so I thought I'd pass them to you…"

"Thanks."

Lisbon made to get up, until Fischer interrupted.

"Maybe you're right."

"About what?"

"Maybe it's not nonsense. I mean, some days I just wish I could wave a wand and make everything better."

"We all have those days," Lisbon said.

"Too bad I can't wave the wand and suddenly have Jane behave."

Lisbon laughed out loud. "Believe me, I've tried!"

Fischer smiled, picking up the wand once more.

"Thanks, Teresa," she said, quietly.

"For what?"

"For listening. Uh, could we keep this just between ourselves? Please?"

"Oh, of course," she said, getting up from the chair. "Scout's honour."

Fischer laughed. "I'll hold you to it."

Teresa made her way to the door, hesitating with her hand on the handle. She turned back, looking at her boss.

"I lost my mom when I was younger. Drunk driver. I had to raise my brothers myself. My dad was…useless."

She didn't know why she was saying this—but then again, it had been a strange evening.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fischer said, heartfelt.

"Yeah. If you ever…wanna talk about anything, you can come to me. I know it's out of line—"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll remember you said that."

Teresa nodded, and left the office.

"Agent Lisbon?" Fischer called, standing up and headed to the door.

"Yes?" Teresa said, just down the silent, empty hallway.

"We should get together sometime. Maybe. Do drinks or…something."

Lisbon paused, thoughtful for a bit.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that."

And with that, Teresa left to get her things, leaving Fischer wondering whether or not she finally had a possible friend.

* * *

**A/N HELLO LOVLIES**

**I watched Black Helicopters and absolutely loved it, despite 89% of the Fandom. It was so cute and adorable-probably means that next week's episode will be a dozie. **

**I really loved Fischer kinda opening up to Lisbon, and thought of how adorable it would be for them to start a friendship. Like two kickass ladies like them? Oh, boy. Today's episode just made me love Fischer a little bit more; she's adorable.**

**I was also sick of all the fanwank on tumblr, and so this was born! The best part: IT IS PROBABLY GONNA BE A FOUR PARTER. Yes, a multichappie fic from me, with some Jisbon at the end, huehuehue**

**So please, read and review, drop a line, and tell me what you think in that lovely white box! What worked? What didn't? How'd you feel about Black Helicopters? Possible Friendship theories for these two lovely ladies?**

**Drop a line, and thank you in advance for the lovely things I know you all have to say 3**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own _The Mentalist_, nor do I own Patrick Jane, Teresa Lisbon and Kim Fischer. They belong to Bruno Heller and I make no profit off of this; it is merely for my personal amusement and the enjoyment of you, the reader. I also do not own the Disney Princesses.**


End file.
